Protocanonical: Brothers of the Force
by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant
Summary: The end of an era has come and gone. But it truly never disappeared until that fateful duel between brothers, closer than lovers, complementary halves of the same man, upon Mustafar. With the end of that encounter the Age of Heroes was finished, never to revive again. This is the tale of how it ended. (Novelette)


A/N: I must warn you of intense moments in this fic. They are not pretty. Please review and let me know of what you thought. Enjoy this loose adaption of the Duel on Mustafar from _Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_. Dialogue has been changed greatly.

 **Side note** : This is a novelette, and there'll be no updates.

 **7/5/17** : minor corrections have been made, to further streamline and refine it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Brothers of the Force_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _When you betray somebody else, you also betray yourself._**

* * *

Mustafar's hellish landscape stretched below Padmé Amidala's starship, its sleek body glowing from reflected light of the lava, as it glided towards the small mining facility upon its mountain range. A great red-and-orange river flowed beside, oozing its way down to the volcanic-like ocean of lava spread out below. Coming through this direction was risky, as it drained an enormous amount of power to keep the shields from being overwhelmed by intense heat, but Padmé was determined.

 _Anakin, what have you done?_ she asked herself repeatedly, as C-3PO maneuvered the skiff onto the platform below it. A gentle bump was all that Padmé felt. But her thoughts were elsewhere. _Why have you done this? I thought you loved me_ …

Obi-Wan's words still rang through her skull, redounding, growing in strength with accusations—and she was torn, between her emotions and her love. " _Anakin has turned to the Dark Side_ _… killed younglings_ _… Anakin has became_ _… a very great threat_ _…_ "

" _You're wrong!"_ she could hear her still defiant voice crying out. _"You're wrong_ _… not Anakin, no! He would never turn_ _…_ "

" _Have you seen his eyes?_ " Obi-Wan had asked gently, when her turbulent emotions had subsided long enough to speak. " _Have you seen something in them? A strange look to them_ _… an obsession? Hatred? That is what he has become: hatred incarnate._ "

Padmé had not answered. She had turned away from him, covering her face. She was ashamed to admit that she had seen Anakin's eyes—they were not those of the man she had fallen in love with. He did seem obsessed with something, even more so than usual; something that frightened her. Nonetheless she clung to the hope that he could be reasoned with, that he could change—listen to her, see where his madness was taking him—if not for her, then for their as yet unborn child.

She looked down as a lava burst erupted from the river below, sending a glorious cascade of molten rock into the air. Her stomach moved. Unconsciously her lips curved in a tender smile, as she touched her swollen belly right where the kick had come from.

"My lady," C-3PO's voice interrupted, "are you sure we should be at this awful place? You're awfully close to birth, and according to my calculations the odds that the extreme heat and noxious gasses will affect your baby has an 450 to 1 chance of doing so with exceedingly drastic fatalities. Please stay aboard."

"Thank you, Threepio," she answered distractedly, looking to see yet another display of fiery magnificence explode up and outward in the air. Molten teardrops rained down upon the platform—the explosion had been exceedingly violent—but were halted by an invisible force-field. Little silvery "surfaces" formed wherever the lava tears touched, but otherwise the shield remained invisible. "I'll be fine. I don't believe I'll stay out there for any length of time—I'll be back soon," she added reassuringly, as C-3PO turned to her in alarm. She reached out and patted the mechanoid on the knee, saying, "I'll be safe. Don't worry."

"Yes, but _…_ mi'lady, your child—"

"I'll be fine," she repeated, cutting through the droid's protest. "Keep the ship ready for launch," she continued, moving around in her seat. "I'll be back."

"Yes mi'lady." C-3PO answered dispiritedly, but obeyed.

In the course of discussion Padmé had seen, out of her peripheral vision, a silhouette moving quickly through the facility, a darker figure against the shadowy walls, when another lava burst lit the building brightly as the sun of Naboo would. It was ironic that for such a fiery and molten planet, full of constant eruptions due to Mustafar's close proximity to two gas-giants, it should be shrouded in darkness—a stark contrast of red and black, illumination and shadow. But all of that paled next to what would come next.

 _It was Anakin!_ came her excited thought, chasing away any misgivings that Obi-Wan may have arisen in her mind, as the silhouette approached the platform.

She turned and dashed out of the cockpit, through the short hall, and hurriedly depressed the button that would lower the ramp. So engrossed was Padmé on the coming meeting that she never saw a hooded and cloaked being waiting in the kitchenette, from where it had lain hid through the trip. As the ramp lowered, and Padmé raced down it, the man rose and followed.

A wave of heat washed across Padmé as she ran down the boarding ramp. Fortunately the facility's shielding kept the worst of it away—belying C-3PO's fears—but she ignored it. Her thoughts—and eyes—were upon the man standing before the entrance proper into the facility, standing there with a surprised look on his face. Then he held out his arms, and moved over.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé cried out like a happy child, jumping into his arms—or as much as her awkward body would allow—and fastened her own 'round about him. His heated clothing did not matter to her. "I was so worried about you."

"Padmé, I saw your ship…" he said into her hair. "What're you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you," she answered, forgetting a moment of what Obi-Wan had told her.

"Well, it is all right, now, Padmé," Anakin said, kissing her head tenderly, "I am safe; you're safe. There is nothing we should be afraid of."

"Afraid of what?"

He smiled at her curiosity. "Why, of you dying," he answered teasingly. "And our son."

"Anakin," she said firmly. "I am not going to die. I am healthy, and so is the child. You worry needlessly."

"Still, one must never be too cautious."

Padmé smiled as she squeezed him. "Come home, Annie," she said, "the war is over. You need not hide any more."

"I know it is over."

"What?"

"I helped end it."

Padmé pulled back and looked at him curiously. Anakin smiled at her, tucking a wisp of hair around her ear. "What—What do you mean?" she asked haltingly, looking into his eyes. Or trying to. The shadow of the facility marred vision.

"You don't need to worry about that. Everything is all right—the war is over, the Rebellion quashed, the Separatist leadership dead: everything is over," came his answer. "We're safe now."He leaned forward to kiss her again. "And you're safe now."

"But—But—" she protested, pulling away from him. Other thoughts came to her mind, more than the usual objections that the Separatist factions would need to be reintegrated back into the home fold—thoughts showered by tumultuous applause following a declaration of " _the first Galactic Empire!_ "

"What?" he asked, a laugh dancing on his lips. "What is the matter?"

"I… I heard… terrible things."

"What things?" he asked, now longer laughing. Something in his voice had hardened, though he tried to conceal it. "What have you heard?"

It was at that moment a wave of lava lit the scene again, throwing his face into clear relief. It was tired-looking, haggard. Lines and scars from the past three years of warfare and conflict stood out visibly. Rather than making him look ugly they instead enhanced his masculine beauty, lending experience and wisdom to a youthful countenance.

But all that was absent now.

Padmé took a step back from him, cautiously, but still within reach of an embrace. His face looked twisted now, torn apart by conflicting emotions. And his eyes. She had seen his eyes. No longer did they look blue, but a sickly yellow. It could be a trick of the light, though; but it was the _look_ in them that frightened her. A seething obsession, looking feral and fell, had replaced the innocence of the man she once knew.

"I—I don't know," she said, looking again, hoping it wasn't true. "Many—Many things… Obi-Wan had told me that you… that you…"

" _What_ did Obi-Wan tell you?" Anakin asked again, his voice firm—but grim. He moved forward, forcing her to step back again. "What did he _tell_ you?" he repeated, more harshly.

All at once all of Obi-Wan's warnings came back to her, no longer accusatory, but pleading. They told her to beware of him—and now she heeded their voice. The look in Anakin's eyes were unmistakable. "He… He said you've turned… to the dark side… that you killed—killed younglings," she said, haltingly, backing up even more. "What have you become?"

Anakin did not respond. His eyes were concealed, a cloud dropping over them. He looked at her steadily.

"I—I don't believe what you have done. You… murdered your brothers-in-arms, in cold blood!" she went on, her surprise and incredulity coloring her words and tone of voice. "Obi-Wan told me you killed even the younglings—"

"They were a threat to the safety of the Republic, traitors," he answered coldly. "Obi-Wan is lying to you; how can I kill them in cold blood when they sealed their death sentence already?"

"No—No he hasn't. He knows. He cares for us," she pleaded. "He knows about our child—he wants to help you. You told me he had never helped you, yes, but now—"

"And he never has."

"But he will. He knows about us, he wants to protect us. Come back, Annie, come back!" She held out a hand beseeching him. "Please, come back. Help me raise our child. Let us go, anywhere, far away from the Republic, but please, come back!"

"No. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and the Senate. I need to no longer hide, not while I'm with him."

"You told me they lay with me, also! Remember our vows! Come back Anakin! Please," she clasped her hands together, "for my sake, come with me. I will not have you go down into self-destruction!"

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you?" Anakin asked. "As he failed to protect my mother, our son's grandmother? He cannot. He is not strong. Not as I am, anyway. I can and _will_ protect you, this I promise."

"An—Anakin," Padmé cried, her voice cracking. "All I want is your love, not visions or dreams—!"

"Love won't save you, Padmé," he sneered, "only my new powers can do that. Come," he said, holding out his hand to her, "come with me. Together we can change the galaxy; even rule it if we so wished. We can be the founders of a new dynasty of kings and queens, all of them masters of the Force. Join me—"

"At what cost?! You _are_ a good person at heart. Don't do this!"

"I will not lose you the way I've lost my mother," Anakin growled. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi ever will be, or even dreamed of. And I did it all for you. To protect you."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," she cried, backing up again, not comprehending what was going through his mind. She was afraid. "You're not the man I fell in love with. Obi-Wan is right—you've changed!" Changed from all recognition. He was no longer the rosy cheeked boy she had known on Tatoonie; no longer the bright-eyed padawan who had risked his life to save her on Geonosis; no longer the mature man who had lost his mother and had weathered it throughout the war. He was not the man she had loved.

"Enough about Obi-Wan," Anakin said, dismissing the Jedi with his hand. "The Jedi have turned against me, and I dealt with them accordingly. He too shall be dealt with, if he's still alive. Don't you turn against me, either!"

"I—I don't know you any more," Padmé said, tensing to run, "You're going down a path I cannot follow—please, come back!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you done!" she cried out. "Because you murdered everyone you had loved, who had tried to help you! I… I tried to help you too, but… but it was for nothing—"

"You liar!" Anakin roared. "You're with him! You've betrayed me! I see now through your honeyed words," he said, pointing at her accusingly. "I can see now that you want me to die! You've brought him here to kill me, is that it?!" His eyes looked beyond her to someone else.

Padmé turned, looking back at her ship. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the top of the ramp looking down at her, his face grim, his eyes sad. " _No!_ " she sobbed, turning back to face Anakin. Everything was getting out of her control. What had happened to him?! "No, I—I—Annie, I swear I—" Her eyes grew wide, and her hands flew up to her throat as an invisible hand began to grasp roughly at her. Her breath instantly grew short.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out. He started down the ramp.

Padmé fought against the strangling hand around her throat, her eyes pleading with Annie. It was useless. Her vision began to fade. A roaring filled her ears as circulation was cut off. Then she felt herself light as a feather, gliding down to rest upon the floor, mercifully beginning to faint. Then her vision went black, and she saw no more.

" _Let. Her. Go…_ " was the last thing she heard.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Anakin released his wife as Obi-Wan came down; and she crumpled in a heap. He stared down at her with a look of disgust, clearly angered by her betrayal. He looked up as his former Master stepped off the skiff's ramp, his face twisting in fury. "You've turned her against me, is that correct, Obi-Wan?" he asked quietly. "You used her to follow me, and so bring about my destruction, is that it? Are you planning to take her for yourself? What have you and her been up to behind my back, after all this time?"

"You've have done that yourself," Kenobi answered, standing not too far from Anakin. " _I_ have done nothing but opened her eyes to the truth—"

"Truth!" the other sneered. "What is truth? The lies of the Jedi?"

"Truth is a point of view—" Obi-Wan began, but was cut off when Anakin threw back his head and laughed long and hard—a screech of madness that rose and fell in quick succession.

"Then who are you to tell me what is wrong or what is right when you say that?" Anakin demanded. "I am just as right as you are, if truth is a matter of one's own, _pathetic,_ "view"! I reject that—I reject you and your lies." Anakin pulled off his cloak and dropped it on the ground. "I've rejected the Jedi. They had refused to help me in my greatest need, and only the Chancellor has done so."

"Your lust for power and your anger have already done that," Obi-Wan retorted. "You murdered them in cold blood. Just as you've murdered your wife." He threw off his own cloak too. "You've allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, until now… until now you've become the very thing you've sworn to destroy."

"She was already dead to me," Skywalker answered coldly, "when I learned she followed after you, like a mindless slave."

"Anakin, the Chancellor has enslaved _you!_ " Obi-Wan cried. "It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"

"That prophecy is a lie, as are all Jedi prophecies. The Chancellor was right when he said you have quashed the Sith like bugs, for heresy, when all they had ever done was look at the Force from, as you'd say, a "different" point of view that was, to them, "truth". They did not care for the Jedi's lies then, and neither do we now."

"Anakin, we serve the Republic, to democracy!" Kenobi said, "We stand as a force for truth, justice, and good in the Galax—"

"Ah, you contradict yourself, my Master, when you say that you stand for "good"—isn't "good", as well as "truth", just a Jedi's point of view? A mere fable? Or are you admitting that Truth and Goodness are indeed absolutes and the Jedi are merely hypocrites!" Anakin had begun pacing, circling Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had followed suit. His back was now to the Jedi Knight as he faced outward into the maelstrom that was Mustafar. He had no fear about being attacked—his powers had indeed grown stronger; no longer was his mind clouded by the Force, by the feeble side the Jedi claimed was "good"— _hypocrites!_ —but was now clearer than any day light his eyes had lain upon.

Obi-Wan, standing behind him, knelt down and touched Padmé gently. He noted the thin vapor issuing from her mouth, and her pulse, and knew she was alive and not dead as he'd feared. Normally, his being unable to sense through the Force another's life-signature would have troubled him greatly, but that thought was submerged as he stood to face Anakin.

"You deceive yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan began slowly, "You've allowed yourself to fall to the Dark Side, renouncing everything we hold as sacred, and—"

"Do not lecture me, Obi-Wan," the younger man answered, "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I have freed myself of the doublespeaking and the doublethinking your fallen Order has been inebriated with. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."

"You liar," Kenobi muttered, but Anakin heard him anyway. "You will choke on those words one day, Anakin," he said aloud. "Believe me."

"Is that another one of your famous "points of view"? Or are you throwing away your doublethoughts?"

"I have thrown nothing away. Anakin, listen to me, don't you realize what you have done? You have killed hundreds of thousands of Jedi, younglings too, who never did you any wrong. I'll admit that the Council has been wrong about you before—but you have destroyed it before you could be accepted. Why couldn't you have patience?"

"Because you," Skywalker replied calmly, yet with supreme anger boiling underneath his words, "you did not help me when my mother was killed. None of the Jedi had helped me. Why couldn't you—of all people—had at least not gone with me to rescue my mother?"

"Is that your grievance, then? That we did not help you? You could have asked."

"Yes, and then get told that "attachments lead to the Dark Side"—and now look where I am, right here, right now, finally doing things _without_ your help. I went to Yoda, to ask for his aid, when I dreamed my wife was going to die in childbirth, and he gave nothing more than empty, pithy statements of "learning to let go all you fear to lose"—nothing useful! Only the Chancellor has done what needed to be done. He has earned my trust, my loyalty, where the Jedi have done nothing but alienate me from their ranks."

"But—But was it worth destroying the Republic? Even if the Jedi Order was at fault—which I'll at least grant to you—was it worth destroying that ancient and noble Republic—?"

"Don't deceive yourself with flatteries, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied coldly. "The Republic was rife with corruption, filthy lucre, and dishonest politicians, who do nothing except worry about staying in power and keeping those whom they represent deliberately downtrodden—oh, and also playing their little recreational games in little courts, like golf or tennis, while others starve and groan in slavery," he added contemptuously. "This whole civil war between the Confederacy and the Republic was because of this, yet those same politicians were on the other side as well, deceiving their own people also. With the Confederacy leadership dead, that corrupt leadership, and the Senate of the Republic soon to be dissolved, the people will be free."

"Free? Under what?" Kenobi asked sarcastically. "Your new Master's Empire?"

"I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire!" Anakin proclaimed, stretching out his arms to the skies, feeling the heat wash over him. He did not hear Obi-Wan's words. "None shall stand before me. All shall fall!"

"Anakin! my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy! Stop before I have to do this!"

"If you're not with me," the other replied, not turning his head, "then you're against me. You are my Master's enemy—you are my enemy."

Obi-Wan stared at him, shocked. Then, with a deep sigh that was heard by no one, he answered, "Only a Sith would issue such an ultimatum, with no other option. I will do what I must." He put his hand to his belt, loosened his lightsaber, and readied it. But did not activate it.

"You will try, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin said scornfully.

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber—a shimmering shaft of aquamarine, glowing with light-blue highlights running down the blade in scintillating brilliance—and stood, waiting, not making the first move. His legs tensed in anticipation of the coming assault. The harsh wind of Mustafar blasted against his clothing. "Don't do it," was all that he could say.

But it was too late.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

"Good bye, my Master!"

Anakin pulled out his weapon and leapt backwards toward him, somersaulting and turning over all in the same instant. Activating his own lightsaber—a long, glowing blade of ultramarine, more vivid in color than the other—he came down, landing before Obi-Wan, and struck in a vicious overhand, a chopping move by which he meant to sever the Jedi's head through the center.

Obi-Wan blocked it, the blades crossing cruciform, then maneuvered his weapon up and over, forcing Anakin's blade to the ground. A gloved fist to the head answered him for his pains, and knocked him back. Windmilling his arms Obi-Wan lost both his weapon and his balance, and fell to the ground.

The Sith Lord pressed his advantage, stalking forward and lifted up his saber. Obi-Wan rolled out of the way, and Anakin's blade cut through the deck instead. The Sith turned, seeing a shadow to his left, and swung his blade to block the Jedi's counterattack. Such was the block he knocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the other's hand.

Before he could follow up on it the Jedi blasted him with a large pulse of energy, sending him flying into the wall at the far side of the platform, on Padmé Amidala's ship's port side. Anakin merely turned that flight into a backflip and landed calmly. "Nice try, my Master," he sneered, "but not good enough! Try this on for size!" With that he telekinetically took hold of several crates, barrels and other containers, and threw them toward Obi-Wan.

Kenobi quickly re-summoned his saber, and changed his defense into a variation of Soresu, a lightsaber form developed to fight against blaster bolts, and Force pulses to shield against them. Glowing hunks of metal flew about him, landing here and there as he cut apart any and everything Anakin threw at him. But so absorbed was he in blocking this aerial assault he did not see the other until he was upon him.

Anakin had continually used his command over projectiles as a shield to mask his movements until he reached Obi-Wan; and with one final jerk of his mind, he sent a piece of piping flying at the Jedi before cutting at his leg. Obi-Wan, instead, ducked, and the piping slammed into Anakin's chest, halting his attack prematurely. Then Obi-Wan back-flipped to avoid the other's renewed swiping.

"Stand still, you fool!" screamed Anakin as he charged at him.

"Not until you yield," replied the other, bringing up his lightsaber sideways.

Anakin howled and swung wide, and brought his saber down in a vicious, overhand chop, like as before, and locked with Obi-Wan's horizontal blade. The Jedi allowed his blade to move continually to his right, letting Anakin overextend his charge, and whirled behind him—but Anakin knew his plan and followed suit. Both Force-wielders rolled upon their backs together, the one clockwise the other counterclockwise, and clashed blades.

Obi-Wan thrust his hand forward again, over their weapon hilts, and blasted Anakin back. The other, rather than getting caught by surprise, quickly jammed his lightsaber into the ground, halting his movement. He stopped just short of touching the still motionless Padmé. Then he pulled himself together and charged, reversing his saber into a Shien-stance, a variant of Form V, instead of his usual one, Djem So. This time he did not let Obi-Wan have the advantage, using powerful overhand chops and slices to prevent him from using other ways to stop him.

Together, with this aggressive combination of Form V and speed, Skywalker pushed Kenobi off the platform and away from Padmé Amidala's ship and her.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Meanwhile R2-D2 laid hidden in the shadows, off to the side by Anakin's starfighter not too far from the J-type starskiff, as these events unfolded. Now with the combatants moving their fight deeper into the Mining Facility he moved out of hiding.

His photoreceptors were focused upon the unconscious woman. He was no medical droid but during his service out in the field with Anakin he'd been installed with medical programs and procedures should his Master become wounded. Those had been invaluable time and again, and had been upgraded many times over by both Anakin and his former padawan Ahsoka Tano. Now they were telling him that this woman was close to death, with a barely functioning windpipe.

"Mi'lady, mi'lady! are you all right?" called a familiar voice from within the skiff. It was curious, but it had no import as to what had happened yet. R2 whistled impatiently as he rolled over, telling the other to come out. "R2, is that you?" C-3PO's voice changed tone, sounding delighted.

The astromech ignored him, stopping at Padmé's side, and starting to scan her. Everything came back in mixed shades of red, yellow, and orange, with two exceptions glowing bright green. R-2's eyes, if he had them, would've widened in shock and dismay together; but he settled for screeching loudly in alarm.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, I'm coming," came the protocol droid's answer. "Just let me get down there." A moment later he did, shuffling down the ramp. "Oh my, mistress Padmé! What is her status, how is her vital signs? I told her the heat wouldn't be good for her but did she listen, no she did not!"

R2 interrupted with a loud bleep/screech, then followed it up with several hurried beeps and whistles. C-3PO kneeled down and carefully picked up the Senator, listening to his counterpart's story.

When the other was finished he said, rather superciliously, "Well I _told_ her not to go out here. The heat and gasses in the air obviously got to her, not some metaphysical choking by Anakin, why, he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

R2-D2 disagreed rather loudly with C-3PO hushing him, else he'd wake her, as they trundled up the ramp.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Obi-Wan continually gave ground to Anakin's relentless barrage as they fought their way backward into the facility. Indicators and railings sparkled and flashed as the twin blue lightsabers sliced and diced them up.

On either side of the catwalk, which was safely protected by the Klegger Corp. Mining Facility shielding, lava bursts and eruptions filled the air, creating a dazzling backdrop to their fight. It was spectacular, but to fight out there would've been a hellstorm. The temperatures ranged very high, far above a human's survivability, while the gases trapped within the flows were poisonous. Contact—with skin or metal—was deadly, and death, while not instantaneous, usually followed quickly thereafter. No one could reasonably survive out there without special suits, within armored mechanical bodies, or mini-shield-generators.

Or unless you commanded a considerable portion of the Force, as did these two.

Anakin forced his Master back into the facility's antechamber, away from the outside platform where he had the advantage with the Force, with vicious lightsaber strikes. Kenobi defended himself as best he could, looking for an opening. Suddenly, he sized his chance when Anakin did an awkward twirl to avoid getting cut open, and grabbed Skywalker's left hand.

Pulling him into an arm-lock Obi-Wan managed to render him defenseless, and attempted to end it then and there. Unfortunately the other knew his moves by heart, and pulled out from his grip, moving underneath the safety of his weapon and blocking Obi-Wan's killing move. Kenobi backed away, twirling his lightsaber, and was once again on the defensive. He angled his weapon up, blocking yet another Djem So slash.

Anakin refused to be deterred, pushing him back again and again. Sparks flew as their plasmic blades cut and "scraped" the walls; electrical circuitry was cut and/or melded together from the heat and paneling, severed from their supports, dropped quietly behind them. Kenobi tried once more to halt his former apprentice's assault and force him back, but instead ended up leaping backwards himself—just barely avoiding hitting his head on the ceiling—to escape a lightsaber slash that would've taken his knees; and landed upon the central table-mounted viewscreen.

They stared at one another for many seconds, sizing up the other's moves.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master," Anakin said stiffly, recovering his breath. "You're no match for my powers, for the Dark Side. Why don't you just lie down and bleed to death!"

Obi-Wan was breathing hard, even more so than Anakin. He had no access to the powers his former apprentice used—either because they were viewed as "evil" by the Jedi Order or were inherently destructive. "I've heard that before, Anakin," he said, huffing and puffing, "but I'd never thought I'd hear from you." So saying he reached out telekinetically to the destroyed battle droids' abandoned blasters all lying about the room, and manipulated them such to fire in Skywalker's direction.

Anakin reacted, dodging and deflecting the blaster bolts as quick as they came, and charged toward him. Kenobi stood his ground but a single Force-push sent him flying across into the next room. The blasters all dropped to the ground, the droids animating them collapsing as Obi-Wan's influence over them was severed.

He tucked and rolled, backwards, and came up again. _Snap-hiss!_ went his lightsaber again.

" _Yaaargh!_ " came Anakin's scream as he leapt into the Conference Room, where the bodies from the Separatist leadership all lay dead, and attempted to beat down Obi-Wan's defense. Kenobi suddenly punched him in the gut, winding him, and caused the crazed man to collapse. Before Anakin could rise, and counter-strike, Kenobi reached through the Force, and reversed the electrodrivers' polarities within the other's mechanical hand.

Vader's fingers, made of durasteel and well nigh invincible compared to those of flesh-and-blood, sprang open and his lightsaber fell.

Another chance to end this!

Before Kenobi could cut him down, however, Skywalker lurched forward, knocking him too down. Obi-Wan's lightsaber went flying away to join Anakin's somewhere.

"Now you're mine!" Anakin growled, standing up.

Kenobi also stood. Both were on the table, equally matched without lightsabers for the moment. Neither one thought to use the Force against the other, too close were they. He readied himself for defense again.

Skywalker ran at him again, showing the same recklessness as back on Geonosis, and on-board the _Invisible Hand_ , when dueling with Count Dookû on both occasions. Both had ended differently, once in defeat and once (and for all) in victory. This time it would play out another way. Obi-Wan side-stepped him and instead kicked him in the chest, knocking Anakin to the table upon his back.

Kenobi quickly summoned his lightsaber, reignited it, and brought down. Anakin's own saber flew out from the shadows to block it; and they locked together. The Sith Lord's face broke into a smile as he sensed the weakness in the other's grip. Obi-Wan was not trying as hard as he ought—and it would be his undoing. Levering up and to the side, Anakin moved the other lightsaber out of the way, and angled a kick upwards.

Obi-Wan's eyes bugged out in pain, and he collapsed.

Anakin bounded to his feet and fled as quick as he could. "Good bye, Master!" he said, closing the door behind him through the Force.

Chuckling he slowed to a walk. Passing into the Control Room, with its destroyed droids and bodies of Neimoidian technicians everywhere, he flicked his hand, and a lever switched off. Alarms began to sound. Anakin's face smiled grimly, yet inward he wasn't so sure if it had been this easy. No matter—Obi-Wan would soon choke to death as noxious fumes poured in from Mustafar's hell. It was over now.

But as he made his way over to the antechamber tunnel, its scars still cooling down from lightsaber cuts, a flurry of sizzlings and spatterings erupted behind him. Something had breached the doorway.

"The flaw of power is arrogance, and you have that in abundance, Anakin," came Obi-Wan's voice behind him.

"You hesitate," Anakin replied, stopping where he stood. "The flaw of compassion." He turned, to face the other, his lightsaber flashing into luminosity once again. "You are weak—you couldn't bring yourself to kill me, and I don't believe you ever will."

"Don't presume to flatter you—" Obi-Wan began, but broke off when a blaze of blue/white light exploded toward him. He quickly caught it—just barely—and stood his ground. The Force-lightning splayed outwards from his defense, striking the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even warped behind to flicker at the ray-shields guarding the door, concealing the cooling circle Obi-Wan had made to escape the death-trap inside.

"Don't lecture me." Anakin's voice was cold over the electrical crackles. "I've enough of it."

Kenobi gritted his teeth and focused on deflecting the lightning away from him. Slowly, and surely, he began to move forward, pushing the lightning barrage away. Eventually he reached the wider room itself, and was able to redirect the lightning elsewhere—which, conveniently, was back toward Anakin. The pulses stopped a moment later—blue smoke, smelling of ozone from charred metal and fried electronics (to say nothing to of the supercharged intensity of the lightning itself), wafted about, obscuring all vision and choking all smell.

But nothing could hide the darker, vivid ultramarine colors of Anakin's lightsaber, swinging up and down like a see-saw as he ran again, like a jogger.

He leapt upon one of the table-mounted viewscreens—on which glowed a battlefield schematic of somewhere in the Outer Rim—and brought down his lightsaber. Obi-Wan ducked out of the way, and Anakin's blade slammed into the wall, leaving behind a long, orange scoring that began to cool. Electronics hissed and spat as he pulled it out, and lashed again at him.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Alarms sounded and sang as power conduits leading to generators deactivated, their principle power supply cut from the Control Room. The blue, shimmering coating signifying the shielding of the mining facility began to retreat along red/black metal, away from the edges and to their generators. This time, instead of sliding off the "slick" surfaces of the collectors stretching from the building out to the burning river, lava globules began to burn and sizzle through wherever they landed.

Fortunately enough power was left to maintain shielding over critical areas, such as the landing platforms nearest to the lava rivers and lakes. But now it was taxed to the utmost as explosions began to rain down upon the building without anything to stop them. Local power units strained to compensate for the loss of the main generators.

"Dear me, what is happening to this awful place?" C-3PO remarked, looking out a viewport. "The shielding must have been deactivated. Who would do such a thing? At least we got mistress Padmé out of there, horrible place it is."

R2 beeped in response.

"Are you suggesting it was Masters' Kenobi and Anakin's fault? My dear droid, have your circuits been fried?"

More bleeps and whistles.

"Humph, organics these days, so full of nonsense and irrationality. First you tell me Anakin went to the Jedi Temple with a battalion of clones, next came here to this awful place on his _own_ , with no backup? Dear, dear me, how do you put up with this?"

A warning whistle.

"Oh all right, yes, I know where that goes, goodness me, I've been programmed with many medical procedures—R2, can you raise the starship's shields, just in case the platform's generators mysteriously fail?"

R2-D2 turned and rolled to the starship's controls, whistling.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

"Just die already!" shouted Anakin, lashing hard at Obi-Wan's blade, trying to knock it from his hands. His eyes were full of fury, and sparks seem to fly from them. Kenobi, however, kept his focus, and concentrated on deflecting Anakin's blows. It wasn't easy. Not when facing a maelstrom of a man; Anakin had already proven himself to be one of the most powerful Jedi the Galaxy had ever seen in over a millennium.

It was all Obi-Wan could do to stay alive, to merely survive. Not even his Jedi teachings were helping—keeping calm was not… as simple, as it should have been. Not when he was fighting his best friend, who knew his every move as well as he did.

"I will not die, not as long as you keep on this dark path of yours," Obi-Wan retorted, parrying another blow. The lightsabers cut through a control panel.

Another alarm sounded: " _Warning: Atmosphere Containment Breach_ ". Both ignored it. Behind them the door had opened, and the facility's oxygen was fast leaving to be replaced by Mustafar's fumes. Within moments both men would choke and eventually be asphyxiated to death.

"Then we shall both have a long life," Anakin answered grimly, "until you fall." He pulled out a modified rebreather from somewhere in his suit and attached it to his face, covering everything. _~Which shall be soon!~_ he continued telepathically; then lunged forward.

Obi-Wan felt the effects of the atmosphere breach first when his eyes began to water. The fumes were drying out his eyes, and soon after that, his breath began to grow short. He ducked Anakin's swing and maneuvered behind him. Before the Sith Lord could turn, he blasted him to the balcony outside. Quickly fishing in his pockets, Obi-Wan pulled out his own rebreather, of the same model and modifications as Anakin's, and also put it on.

The effects were instantaneous. He could breathe easy, his eyes stopped tearing, and the spots that were threatening to form faded. Now his vision was clearer, for the cloud of fumes that had rolled in with the door opening were no longer an issue. And now that he could see clearly, he was able to duck just in time.

A droid's body flew over his head, and out over the balcony's side to burn up in the river below.

The second one he spun around and cut in half; the third suffered the same fate. Anakin threw two more at him, then reached out through the Force and tore out one of the table-mounted viewscreens. With a sneer, he sent it flying at Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned around, cut the thing in half, and sent one of the pieces flying at him. Skywalker merely ducked off to the side, and the sparkling, hissing hulk flew over and slammed into the balcony's rails.

Obi-Wan charged him, and lashed downward—but his saber halted a mere few centimeters from Skywalker's hand. Kenobi tried to force it down, but Anakin's power kept it steady; and worse, began to move the blade up. Obi-Wan glanced at it momentarily—and then felt his body shoot through the air. His breath exploded from him as he landed, rolled a few feet, then stopped.

Obviously, this was not going according to plan as he thought. Time to try a different tack. Obi-Wan stood, slowly, and looked at Anakin. The Sith Lord merely glared back at him, and started to advance forward. Obi-Wan turned around and fled to the balcony's end, knowing he was outmatched here.

"Come back here, you coward!" came Anakin's yell. "Face me like a _Jedi_ should; face your death!"

Obi-Wan, on a sudden instinct (whether it be through the Force or survival), quickly turned and sliced apart a section of droid. There Anakin was, not more than seven meters from him, standing at the Control Room's entrance. Behind him hovered several sections of metal, indistinguishable from the facility's wall. He sent another flying at Kenobi, then another. The Jedi ducked the first and repulsed the other to sail away to burn.

"I am no coward," he answered through his rebreather, backing up, continuing to slice up the shards of metal Skywalker threw at him. "If I were, I wouldn't have come to put an end to your madness!"

"Brave and bold words, for the Negotiator!" Anakin sneered. "And your time has run out."

Obi-Wan looked behind for a moment, and felt lightheaded almost instantly. The balcony ended right there, with no railing. Another passageway stood afar off, but it was too far to jump toward. Pipping lay underneath, no doubt sending valuable minerals and gasses for storage and processing. And underneath that lay the glowing, red and orange brilliance of the lava river below.

A shout caused him to quickly turned again: Anakin had raced forward, swinging his lightsaber to bisect him. As Obi-Wan brought his own to block, Skywalker's blade carved through the wall, incidentally taking a control panel with it. Another alarm sounded, and immediately the heat tripled sevenfold; the shielding for this section had vanished.

The Jedi blocked twice more before stepping back, and fell through space. A moment later he landed on one of the pipes. Anakin followed after.

Together, balancing on the flexible pipping (which was starting to bend under their combined weight), the two brothers faced off against one another. Both persons' balance were not in top form, having been exhausted from lightning-quick blows, constant movement, and virtually no sleep for nearly a day. It was amazing how they even stood upright without keeling over, let alone duel as ferociously as they have been.

Anakin suddenly moved, having inched his way across to his former Master, and struck. Oi-Wan blocked awkwardly. He counterstruck, but slipped. Rather than trying to hold on, he went down. As Anakin's eyes followed him down, Kenobi tossed up his lightsaber high into the air, grabbed another pipe, and swung around. He did this again, taking hold of another, higher, pipe on the upswing.

Then he landed once more on the original.

But the sudden _thud_ of his weight upon the bending metal was too much, and it snapped from out underneath them. As minerals gushed out in liquid form, both fell and landed together upon a lower platform—incidentally the platform leading to the Main Collection Plant, one of five others.

The Plant was a large metal arm sticking out from the main facility's bulk, covered in numerous spires and spines. Beneath, for several meters or so out, flowed the lava river; further downstream lay the great volcanic lake. Droids would disembark from the end out onto the river to go harvest more of the raw material. Collection panels hung out even further, gathering whatever globules or sprays landed within the trays.

The surrounding droids paid no heed to the duelers, merely side-stepping them as they slashed and hacked at one another. Obi-Wan was on the defensive, relying on Ataru to maintain the upper hand. Anakin continued to use Djem So, using force to batter him down. At the last second, while Vader recovered from an overbalanced swing, Obi-Wan tried to seize his blade's hilt. Anakin quickly retaliated, taking hold of the other's weapon too.

For a long moment they wrestled, each trying to gain control of the other's sword while trying to break their holds too, twisting and turning in a strange dance. Behind them a lava spurt shot up into the air and came splashing down; and some of it landed upon the platform. Without shielding to protect the thick metal frame the superheated material began to melt through, as salt would lower the freezing temperature of ice.

More lava globules began to rain down among the platform, melting little craters into the metal. Some of it scored through the duelists' clothing, burning their skin. Neither man cared, ducking and dodging the rain of death—with many a near miss—as they furiously tried to kill the other. Lightning clashed and thunder crackled, but neither man could land a critical blow on the other.

And so absorbed were they in battle that neither noticed the frame weakening until it gave way underneath them.

 _What the—?_

Obi-Wan had just enough sense to grab onto the nearest protrusion that was not burning hot as the collection plant rapidly turned into a cliff. Droids, having no clue as to what was happening, slid by him to burn up in the lava river below. He shook his head, bewildered for a moment, then looked up. His heart fell into his boots. _Oh no_ _…_

With a screech of metal the collector's remaining supporting lines and girders snapped completely, and the entire structure collapsed into the river. Its bottom multispired collection panels, which formerly hung out over the river, sank into the scintillating "water" with a hiss.

 _Snap-hiss!_

Obi-Wan looked down—and immediately swung his legs up and out of the way. Anakin's blade sailed through where they used to be. He struck out again, and only by kicking out awkwardly did Obi-Wan avoid the blow. He began climbing up to higher ground.

"You cannot run from me!" called Anakin below him, voice amplified by his rebreather.

Obi-Wan ignored him. Instead his concentration was focused at the end of the river: a great lavafall flowing into the volcanic lake below. _Oh dear,_ he thought. This was not good. No matter how high he climbed up there was those falls, and he had no starfighter or droid to rescue him. Cables snapped in the wind as the collection frame was carried further downstream.

 _Aha! the cables!_

The Jedi stretched out a hand, snagged one, and let go of the protrusion. Anakin's howl came distantly to his ears as he sailed away. Unfortunately he swung closer to falls. Already he could see the full extent thereof—and, it was a long way to go. He'd end up getting cooked long before he reached the lake's surface. Being this high in the air didn't help at all. He'd either have to end this fight quickly or go back inside the Facility where it was safer.

A glowing line of blue distracted him, and he angled to defend against it. _Clash!_ They swung apart of one another again, this time on opposite sides. Anakin closest to the falls, Obi-Wan on the other side of the collector. He held out his sword again, and again they clashed. Twice more they attacked one another. Anakin going for Obi-Wan's cable and his former Master trying to survive.

Just before he swung in Anakin's direction again his eye caught a shimmer of light-blue against the red/orange/yellow of the lava below. A little hovering platform, a staging area for the native Mustafarians to safely collect molten minerals without getting roasted by the heat. Abandoning his cable Kenobi flew down to it, using the Force to guide his landing.

The heat grew, tripled, quadrupled in intensity as he neared the lava. Such was the heat that he closed his eyes, protected as they were through the modified breath-mask.

Then suddenly the heat died down to more bearable levels as his feet impacted a hard metal surface. He stood and turned to look back at the collection plant. Its gigantic metal frame was beginning to bend in two underneath the incredible temperatures, the surface too hot to stand on. Anakin was doomed, even flying out there on his cable.

As he watched it suddenly break in two, the lower portion sinking down into the river and the upper falling down into the lake below, Obi-Wan Kenobi bowed his head, and whispered a prayer for his fallen friend. He prayed to all that was sacred to judge Anakin fairly, and perhaps be compassionate to his lonely soul; and for Qui-Gon to forgive him personally.

"Good bye, Anakin," he said. "I have failed you."

But as he turned away, and began to manipulate the hover platform to the shore, a dark shape against the darkness of Mustafar's hell caught his eye. Obi-Wan reactivated his lightsaber in response.

A dark figure landed upon the head of a tiny collector droid, forcing it into the shimmering river momentarily, and the molten liquid overpowered its shielding, claiming its bucket. Then it lifted off, its repulsorlifts regaining control, and floated once more above the lava. _Snap-hiss!_ went its lightsaber again. "You cannot run from me," he said coldly, and mentally forced his droid over to the platform.

Darth Vader's visage had changed terribly during his brief brush with death. His face resembled little of the handsome man Padmé had fallen in love with, or of the man Obi-Wan Kenobi had grown up with, having melted horribly like wax. Bone was visible, and his cheeks were hollowed out even more than before, the rebreather having been burned and torn off. The Dark Side had not only twisted his mind but had twisted his features too. What was left of his hair was a black, charred mess. Only his eyes had survived, and they were glowing a fiery, vivid yellow as the lava which surrounded them. Vader now looked like a demon from the nethermost of hells in the most harshest of alien cultures in the most remote, barbaric corner of the Galaxy.

And was just as fierce as one.

Obi-Wan angled his sword to block Vader's downward stroke, then maneuvered it to the side to halt another cutting sweep. He realized, with a sudden shock, that he loathed this creature before him. There was nothing left of the man he had loved. Now he was evil personified. It was all the more sickening, and sorrowful too.

With a lunge, Vader left his droid and landed behind the Jedi. Obi-Wan aimed a slash at the other's legs but missed. Vader landed and struck out again.

"Give in to your anger," he whispered over the sizzling clash of the blades. "Without it you're weak, _pathetic!_ "

"Anakin, what has gotten into you?" Obi-Wan shouted, blocking anther blow. "Why have you done this?"

"You know my reasons, Kenobi."

"Haven't you ever paused, in your entire life, to think of the consequences your actions may cause?!"

"Why should I?"

"I have failed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied sadly. "I am sorry. For all that I have done to you."

"Being sorry will not bring back my mother or Padmé from the dead, Kenobi!" Vader snarled. "You took them all from me. And you shall pay the price!"

The Jedi ducked another sweep of Vader's lightsaber. "I am sorry, Ana—"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me, Jedi," Vader roared. "He died when every thing he held dear was taken from him. Now there is only Vader."

"Then you are lost!" Obi-Wan cried.

Vader's face bared in a horrible smile, resembling the grin of a demented Anooba, and thrusted. Obi-Wan batted aside his sword and attempted to bisect him, from the shoulder down to the hip. Vader merely blocked it, still smiling. "This is the end for you, my Master," he taunted mockingly.

In response Kenobi backflipped away from the platform and landed upon the black shore bordering the river. Somehow the heat here dropped down a few notches. "It's over, Anakin!" he called out. "I do not wish to fight you any more."

Darth Vader moved the hovering platform closer to the shore. "Give up?" he asked rhetorically. "I will be only too happy to oblige the ending of your existence."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't try it," he said. "It is not worth it. Please, just… I am sorry, for all that I've done to you. Forgive me, Anakin."

"Too late," Vader sneered. "You are worthy of nothing—nothing, but… _death!_ " With a scream he jumped up into the air.

Obi-Wan tracked his movements. In that instant he knew there was only one way he could finish this; he could see it clear as day. To end the menace that was Darth Vader. It went against his conscience—but he had no choice. As Vader came down behind him, his arms outstretched to balance his landing, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber down and across, severing Vader's left arm and both legs.

A scream of severe agony escaped Vader's lips as he collapsed upon the burning sand, and slid down the incline to stop short of the lava flows. His limbs did not fare well. They vanished in a burst of flame, and were no more.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, and tucked it away slowly, watching Vader as he began to claw his way back up.

He felt pity for the poor thing before him. Of a creature that was less than a man. And yet he could not muster up enough feeling to mourn the loss of a friend. Not yet. His conscience was seared still. Perhaps so terribly it would leave scars to haunt him til his dying day.

"You… you were the Chosen One," he began, haltingly. "It was said you would bring balance to the Force… not leave it darkened—"

" _I hate you!_ " came Vader's tortured reply. His features looked even more demonic than before, face twisted up in a snarl of rage and hatred. " _You've taken everything from me!_ "

"You were my brother… Anakin. I—I loved you!" Obi-Wan's voice broke. "I loved you more than a woman; you were my dearest, most trusted friend. I loved you—" and here his voice gave out completely, as sobs racked his body. "But I could not save you," he whispered. A tear fell, to sizzle in the black, burning sand. More came freely. And he turned away.

" _You cowaaargh!_ "

Obi-Wan glanced back. Vader had burst into flame. Now it covered his entire body. His screams were too intense… too painful to hear. The tortured sound of a damned soul. His body flared up like a torch, burning brighter and brighter; and the sickening smells of roasting, crackling flesh came to Obi-Wan's senses. It made him want to heave. Still, he forced himself to watch.

A moment in time. He wondered if he should end what was left of Vader's life. It would be a mercy, a tribute to the memory of his friend—who had perished in the lava falls. No, not there. When he attacked him. No… not even that.

He wondered when Anakin had died and Darth Vader was born.

Obi-Wan felt something by his feet, nudging them. He looked down, grateful for a distraction. A gleaming baton poked from out of the sand, a silvery shape amidst the darkness. He reached down… and took the lightsaber, its heated metal strangely cool in his tortured palm. A memento to a fallen friend. At least there was something of Anakin's life, and memory, he could save.

Vader screams were dying now. Again came the moment when he wondered whether or not to just end it. Then he decided: the Force will judge this moment. Let any and everything divine take precedence here. It was beyond his hands now. Let this shriveled and tortured villain be judged accordingly to the scales of divine justice; he was no arbiter concerning this.

He turned and left the area.

Behind him, eyes that were once hopeful slowly closed, and Anakin Skywalker collapsed.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

"Oh look, there he is," C-3PO cried out, looking back at R2. "See? I told you Master Kenobi would be back—where's Annie, I wonder?" R2 beeped twice, then fell silent. He turned and rolled away to check on Padmé Amidala, leaving the protocol droid to greet Kenobi.

Obi-Wan made his way wearily to the skiff. As he reached the platform his eyes ran across a smaller, bulkier shape beside it. Then he turned his gaze and went on. He did not need to be reminded that this was the starfighter which his dead friend had used in countless battles… or a craft which resembled it. The old one, he remembered, had been destroyed when the _Invisible Hand_ crashed.

Complications, complications.

"Welcome back, Master Kenobi!" C-3PO's voice interrupted his thoughts. He ignored the droid and continued up the ramp. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that mistress Padmé is safe and well."

Obi-Wan stopped, and turned slowly to face the droid. "What?" was all that he could say. It came distantly to his ears, that she was alive.

"Humph," Threepio sniffed. "I said that mistress Padmé is safe and well. I and R2, clumsy fellow that he is, got her aboard and she is resting in her room."

Vaguely it came to him that Anakin had referred to R2 as a "he" more than once, almost as if the droid was a sapient, sentient being. Of course the concern of Threepio's for Padmé might just be programmed loyalty—but he wasn't sure, now. She should have died. "Thank you, Threepio," he said. "I'll go to her."

"Oh, Master Kenobi," C-3PO interrupted as he turned to go.

"Yes?"

"Is Master Anakin okay? Do you know where he is?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi regarded the droid for a long time, pondering his question, like a rational being would. At last he decided on tact. "He's… late, in coming," he said, finally. "I really don't know. Prepare the ship."

"But—But Master Anakin—?"

"His ship is here still," Obi-Wan answered firmly, turning away to go to Padmé. "He'll follow behind. Now prepare the ship."

Behind him, he distinctly heard the droid mumble "Organics", but he ignored it. He had important things to do.

It did not take long to reach Padmé's room. Her door was open. R2 was in the cockpit. C-3PO was making sure the ramp was put up. He was alone. Obi-Wan breathed twice, deeply. He did not want to face her like this, looking as if he had just escaped from all the hells in the Universe. But he had to. He reached out, hesitated once, then knocked on the door.

"Come in…" came the faint response.

Obi-Wan Kenobi entered her room. It was adorned like her apartments back on Coruscant. The walls and ceiling were of a ribbed design, looking as natural as possible. Small tables dotting here and there about the room had a centerpiece of art upon them. Little statuettes and abstract designs. Some were of the moon goddess of Naboo, Shiraya. Others were of animals.

There was a portrait of Padmé's parents hanging over a softly-colored yellow sofa to his right as he entered. A wish-globe, a device that created ambient light, stood next to it upon a trilegged table. A handsome carpet from Alderaan lay before the sofa, worked in pleasant designs and colors, fringe running about the edge. To his left was a small fountain. Several orbs hung from the ceiling.

A peaceful room, miniaturized to fit the proportions of a starship. But the occupant lying on the bed directly across from the door was far from peaceful.

"Anakin…? is he… all right?" she asked him weakly, her brown eyes tired and worn. Life-support was plugged into her, to keep her alive after her torturous stay out there. Obi-Wan crossed over, silent as a ghost. "Obi-Wan…?"

He laid a hand upon her forehead. It was cool. Not feverish, then. A relief.

"Is he okay…?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down, his eyes sad. He stroked her hair gently. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. Then, before he could think of something, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Her features still looked pained, but they were starting to relax. Then she began to breathe deeply. He knew that she was then asleep. How he wish he could join her. But no, he thought, looking over to her swollen belly. Not right now. He may not be a doctor, but he knew she was close.

He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the forehead. "Anakin loves you," he whispered. Then he turned and left her to rest.

In the cockpit he took a seat next to Threepio. The droid did not comment. Obi-Wan looked out as the hellish, choking atmosphere of Mustafar gave way to the cold, glittering brilliance of the stars amidst the dark void of outer space. His thoughts were deeply troubled. And there was nothing he could do. This event would stay with him to the end of his days.

He wondered if he could find forgiveness again.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


End file.
